Conquest
by ziggy's pop
Summary: He was out to make a conquest, no not for himself, but for his happy-go-lucky goof of a cousin. He wanted to make sure the angry Italian boy fell for his cousin but he never intended for this whole matchmaking thing to go awry. AU high school setting. Pairings: Spamano, USAxOCMexico, PruAus, FrUK, OCArgentinaxOCChile
1. Prologue: When Playing Cupid Goes Wrong

**I can't believe after all this time of reading fan fiction I finally wrote one of my own! This idea just would not leave my head and it begged me to be written, not that well if I may add, but I just had to. Sorry in advance for my horrible spelling, grammar, punctuation, and my tendency to switch verb tenses and write in a passive voice. I am not the best when it comes to that. I hope you can try to overlook that and try to enjoy the story, although constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**This story will be AU and have major OOC, sorry about that too. I tried to get as close to the character's personalities, but alas, I have failed in that department too…**

**Speaking of characters, I obviously do NOT own this wonderful characters and this kick-ass series except for the OC's of Mexico, Argentina,Chile, and Portugal. Mexico being the main OC's that I will use the most, so if OC's are not your thing, you might not want to read this.**

**This story is rated T because of Romano, Prussia, and Mexico's colorful language. Actually I think everyone curses in this fic. **

**Pairings for this fic: SpainxRomano USAxMexico PrussiaxAustria FrancexEngland ArgentinaxChile**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy and sorry about this long rambling.**

* * *

_Prologue_

The school halls are filled with a sea of students. It is a moving wave of pedestrians; each one of them trying to get to their destination without being shoved, pushed, and or trampled on. Once the halls are cleared, every student should be in their intended class, well for the exception of a Mexican boy and an American boy, who are hiding in a bathroom stall. The former of the two wondering in what point of his bizarre life he began to play cupid to an overly enthusiastic Spaniard and a hotheaded Italian and pondering where the hell did this whole matchmaking thing went oh-so-horribly wrong.

Alejandro Emiliano Rivera Fernández was taught from an early age never to meddle into other's business because in the end it would end up biting you in the ass. If only he would have listen to his mother's advice. Now here he is, stuck in the bathroom stall with the last person he wished to be in this kind of situation with, hiding from aforementioned Spaniard and Italian.

* * *

**A/N: I just noticed that the author's note on top is longer than the actual prologue. Hahaha I'm lame.**


	2. I Think You Broke Antonio!

**Okay whoo! So I finally finished typing this bad boy out. I had real fun typing out this chapter especially Prussia's parts. That guy is just too awesome for words. Alright so I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Translations are at the end by the way. My apologies in advance for any grammar issues and for any OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: Once again this series does NOT belong to me, it belongs to that awesome Asian dude, Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

The sound of Daft Punk's "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" resonated through the room. Textbooks and book bags laid on the already cluttered wooden floor. The occupant of said room, Antonio, along with his two best friends, Francis and Gilbert, better known as the infamously 'Bad Touch Trio' loitered and steer cleared of homework as they normally did. Normally aforesaid trio passed the time elsewhere rather than Antonio's room but today was different. Today the Spanish boy did not feel the need to be out and have an enjoyable time for he would rather be nursing a broken heart. The object of his affection had rejected him for what would appear to be the thousand time.

Lovino Vargas had no idea what kind of power he had over the Spaniard. Every time he saw the Italian boy he would smile even more than usual, and that itself was saying something since Antonio was already such a happy-go-lucky type of guy. He would get the clichéd 'butterflies' in his stomach and just feel this happy, warm, feeling inside. Everything around made him think of the Italian boy from those silly love songs he heard on the radio to those tomatoes the Italian boy seemed to adore so much - he himself was a tomato aficionado - and how did Antonio know Lovino loved tomatoes so much? Well he for sure did not stalk the boy in school. Alright, he did; Antonio knew it was creepy but couldn't help it, he was smitten... well past smitten. He was wrapped around Lovino's finger, but the latter didn't seem to care.

Thus, this brings us back to the now brooding Spaniard plopping on his bed besides his French friend.

"I just don't get it! Why doesn't Lovino give me a chance?" The distraught Spaniard said.

"This is just a crazy thought here, but maybe you terrify the guy; I mean you basically stalk the guy all day, follow him all throughout campus like the horny bastard you are!" The loud albino exclaimed all the while browsing through the Spaniard's wide record collection. "Another reason," The albino said with a record in hand, "You have a questionable taste in music. Seriously man, Enrique Iglesias? No wonder you can't get no Italian ass!"

"Gilbert, mon ami, you are of no help with the dealings of l'amour!" The ever flamboyant, Francis Bonnefoy said.

"Oh come on Francis, you know I'm right on the Enrique Iglesias thing and even you have to admit clinging on to the dude like a lost puppy is pathetic."

"I'll let the bashing of my music preferences slide, but to call me a pathetic, lovesick, stalker, really amigo, wait do I really come off as that?" Antonio curiously inquired.

"That and more mein friend, but don't fret we all can't come off as cool and awesome as me!" An egotistical Gilbert stated.

"You know I would challenge that retort, but you somehow did manage to get that prissy piano player to be your boyfriend, so who am I to question your 'awesomeness'." The defeated Spanish boy answered.

"Oh please Gilbert like you're one to talk." Francis began, "You were worse than Antonio. If I do recall, you stalked Roderich not only in school but outside as well not only that mon ami, but you also managed to piss off the others vying for his love which I may recall ended horribly for you."

"Hey I was not going to give up mein Roddy to the trigger-happy, Swiss or the love-starved Elizaveta. Who knew those two had serious anger issues and violent tendencies?"

"Well with Vash it was a given and you sure did find out what lovely Elizaveta can do with a frying pan, mon ami." Francis recalled.

"Don't remind me." Gilbert shuddered at the memory. "I had a sore body from Vash's beating and a concussion after that blow to the head from that crazy chick's frying pan. You know what was weird though, she literally got that thing out of thin air. Besides that meant nothing, they caught me in a moment of weakness and anyways who in the end got Roderich? That's right, the awesome me! Kesesese~"

"How you got Roderich to willingly go out with you still amazes me." Francis uttered.

"Gilbert as much as your love life fascinates me," Antonio sarcastically replied, "It doesn't do anything to help me with my current dilemma. The boy frustrated, put both his palms on his face. "What do I do to make Lovino realize he makes me loco with amor?"

* * *

The inhabitant who occupied the room next to Antonio could not take it anymore. The irritated Mexican boy had had enough of the loudness emanating from the room next door. All he wanted to do was finish his arduous five-page history paper on World War II all the while listening to some enjoyable music from The Rolling Stones, but the trio next door deemed the task unbearable. His cousin's love life was the last thing the boy wanted to listen to. He already had enough of that every day. In between passing periods, at lunchtime - yes, only Antonio was that foolish to seek him out at lunch - soccer practice, and at dinnertime, Antonio did not fail to tell him, **_thoroughly_****, **of his dating woes with the Italian boy.

Now Alejandro was not some bitter person who despised anything relating to romance, in fact he himself was a romantic at heart. He didn't mind if people told him of their love life, he could be an excellent listener and even offer some good advice, it was just that Antonio was too passionate (annoying) about it. Once he liked someone he would not stop talking about them for days but it would usually end as soon as it began; however, this time with the Italian guy it had been two months already. Antonio was infatuated with the angry Italian and Alejandro would not hear the end of it.

The Mexican would usually ignore his cousin's babbling and shrug it off, but this time he had had it. After soccer practice, his break from his eccentric cousin began. This was his goddamn precious time and he would not let that pack of morons ruin it.

"Dios mio, for the love of God, shut the hell up! Some people are trying to do something productive!" The Mexican shouted while banging on the wall to get the trio's attention.

Noticing that his attempts to get the trio of rowdy boys to settle down were in vain, he decided to go over to Antonio's room and take matters into his own hands.

"Caramba, you morons! Do you have to be so loud? I can hear you next door, with my door closed and with the music playing!" The exasperated Mexican bursted in the room.

"Jeez, what has your panties in a bunch Alejandro?"

"Mon cher you are trés adorable even with such rude manners."

Choosing to ignore his cousin friend's comments, he spoke directly to Antonio.

"Could you and your friends, oh I don't know, go outside, go to one of your homes," Alejandro said pointing to Francis and Gilbert, "Go jump off a bridge, go to fucking Pluto and claim it for morons everywhere for all I care, but leave me to work in peace!

"Alejandro, sometimes you are so silly." Antonio smiled while ruffling the shorter boy's dark, shaggy, hair. Said boy slapped the older boy's hand away.

"Seriously you are so irritating Antonio." Alejandro replied.

"Oh Ale you're always being such a funny guy." Antonio grabbed the smaller boy and crushed him into a bear hug.

Alejandro struggled trying to release himself from his cousin's thigh grip. Finally realizing his resistance was futile he became dead weight in Antonio's arms. Alejandro then realized what he needed to do in order to be released from the boy's grip and this whole Antonio-in-love scenario. He only wished he had thought about it sooner.

"Oh now I get it." Alejandro stated.

"Get what mon cher?"

"Did the awesome me miss part of the conversation?"

"Ale, what are you talking about?" Antonio said as he released the smaller boy.

"Don't you see the reason?" Alejandro said as it were the most obvious thing.

"Primo, I'm not sure I follow…" Antonio answered. His face plastered with confusion.

"The reason your lover boy won't give you the time of day." Alejandro mischievously smirked.

"Wait, you were listening to our conversation! Why were you eavesdropping? Vos es muy chismoso!"

"Chimoso, yo? En serio? Antonio seriously, if you were not related to me I would not think twice and use you as a piñata." Alejandro deadpanned.

"See there you go again with your joking. Ah Alejandro you are such a cute little cousin!" Antonio merrily exclaimed.

"First of all I'm sixteen years old, a fucking junior in high school, and you're older than me by a year, a flipping year Antonio!" Alejandro shouted yet again losing his cool. "Secondly, it's no secret you like the guy, you remind me of it every damn minute! Thirdly any one can see you drool over the guy at soccer practice, and lastly how could I not hear about your 'drama-filled' love life when you, Banzai, and Ed here…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"That's a Lion King reference, the three hyenas, pendejos. What? I really like the Lion King cabrones. That's like my childhood right there. " Alejandro crossed his arms as he defended himself. Anyways, as I was saying, you people talk so fucking loud you can't help but to hear your first world problems all the way to the other room! As you can see it really doesn't count as eavesdropping."

"Damn Alejandro, how do you go from poker-faced to melodramatic in less than a second and you call Toni dramatic?" Gilbert replied.

"How do you get a guy like Roderich to date **_you_**?" Alejandro counteracted.

"Really, is it so hard to believe Roderich can go for a guy like me?"

"Yes." Without hesitation, all three answered in unison.

"You guys are such amazing friends." Gilbert mockingly said.

"Anyhow, before this buffoon interrupted me" Alejandro started, not really taking into account the albino's scowl, "The reason the angry Italian won't even considered you is because of your many negative, attributes Toño. You are too clingy, too touchy-feely, too annoying, too frivolous, too much of an idiot, and too much of a creep. I could go on but frankly we'd be here all day and who has time for that?" Alejandro smirked.

"…"

"Mon cher, you really are a mischievous individual." The French boy winked at the Mexican boy.

Rolling his eyes at the French boy's comment, he spoke, "Well now that I see I finally have some peace and quiet, I can go back and work on that history paper; it's not going to write itself, you know?" Alejandro began to head back to his room but not before, still in full derisive mood, teasing the German boy.

"No **_really_**, how did you get with Roderich? Did you offer to pull that stick out of his ass?" Alejandro tantalized as he finally exited the room.

"Mein Gott, your cousin can be a real arschloch when he wants to be, huh Toni?" Gilbert uttered.

Gilbert turned to look at his friend but was met with an unmoving, motionless Antonio.

"Antonio?" Francis waved a hand in front of the Spaniard's face.

"Alejandro, Scheißkerl, I think you just broke Antonio!" Gilbert hollered.

* * *

**A/N: So this was a good chapter length, right? Anyways, yeah my Mexico seems like an asshat but trust me, he means well. I kinda picture him as a tsundere, actually I kind of picture Spain raising a bunch of little tsundere colonies except for Argentina. He seems like more of a France-type-like character, well to me at least...**

**Translations**

**mon ami- My friend**

**l'amour- love**

**amigo- friend**

**mein- my **

**amor- love**

**Dios mio- My God**

**caramba- dammit**

**mon cher- my dear**

**très- very**

**primo- cousin**

**vos es muy chismoso- you are very nosy**

**Chismoso, yo? En serio?- Me nosy? Are you serious?**

**pendejos- idiots/assholes**

**cabrones- bastards/fuckers**

**Mein Gott- My God**

**arschloch-asshole**

**Scheißkerl- bastard**

**Okay so hopefully I got all the translations and hopefully the French and German ones are right. I took French for a year, but that was a bust. The German translations come from "old reliable" (not really) Google translate. The Spanish translations I can sort of manage on my own since I do speak it but when it comes to Spain's Spanish I'm not so sure since Mexico's Spanish and Spain's Spanish heavily varies. Actually every Latin countries' Spanish varies so when Argentina and Chile come into play it will be challenging writing them.**

**Did you catch The Lion king, Daft Punk, and The Rolling Stones allusions? Yeah I'm very pop culture oriented, so I will not hesitate to sneak in things.**

**Well enough of my excessive rambling, it's exhausting.**


	3. Antonio's Flying Tomatoes From Hell

**Alright so I had this chapter on my computer already typed up, but I was too lazy to even publish it. This chapter is more of a filler chapter but I still think it's necessary in order to see the dynamic between Antonio and his family. I love writing this chapter and loved writing Portugal's parts. I picture him as the older brother who likes to pick on poor Antonio lol.**

**Anyways thank you to my one reviewer, I didn't anticipate one but thank you! And speaking of that, don't worry Antonio won't suffer too much in this story, I don't like Antonio's feelings being hurt either. :( **

**Well without futher ado, here is chapter 2. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah I own nothing! **

* * *

The Mexican boy had a tendency to go from a complete nonchalant attitude to a sudden uncouth one; it was one of his many quirks. Alejandro now realized that this said quirk always got him into predicaments such as this one. It was now dinnertime and his usual cheerful cousin sat there at the table still unresponsive. The younger boy just wanted to finish his tedious homework; he never meant to damage his cousin.

"Damn it Toño, I already said I was sorry!" The raven-haired boy cried out remorsefully.

"And may I ask what you did to this bufão here?" Diogo wittily asked his cousin.

"I may have said some things…"

"Oh, care to elaborate?"

"Well I pointed out his flaws." Alejandro confessed to his older cousin.

"That might have taken a long time I imagined, but what's so bad about that? You and I do it all the time." Diogo grinned.

"Yeah but I kind of called him out in front of his friends."

"Don't they gang up on him all the time too?"

"Now that I think about it, Antonio is such an easy target; but, before this turns into a game of twenty questions, long-story-short, I kind of, you know… crushed his spirits saying he was never going to get with his crush because he sucks." The guilty boy said.

"You mean that poor, unfortunate, soul my little irmão keeps yapping on about? I would have said the same thing to him too, but now knowing what it did to him, graças a Deus I didn't. Better you than me huh?" Diogo gladly said.

"Diogo you're such a dick sometimes." Alejandro sneered.

"Don't forget this so called dick pays the rent and expenses here." The elder responded.

"Hey, I help too you know! Well, that was before I was fired, but that was not my fault. If that stupid Alfred had not come in that day to bother me, I'd still have my crappy minimal wage of a job."

"You know some people would consider seeing your ex at IHOP and dumping a bottle full of syrup all over him as your fault." Diogo teasingly responded.

The elder green-eyed man was met with an irate set of brown eyes on him. Oh,if looks could kill.

"I'm just saying Ale, relax."

"Okay enough about my laughable, pathetic life. Diogo you only get to hear about Antonio's love life at dinnertime, I on the other hand, have to hear about it all day long!" The younger boy shouted.

"It can't be **_that_** bad."

"Yeah, you'd think..." The youngest boy began to imitate his cousin in a ridiculous voice and accent. "Oh Ale, Lovino is soooo cute! Did you see what he was wearing today, it really brings out his eyes, don't you think? What do you think Lovino is doing right now? Do you think I'm too old for him? Ale, are you going to eat that churro, hey do you think Lovino likes churros? Oh Ale don't you think Lovino es muy guapo. Why is that guy getting too close to Lovino? Oh that's his brother? Fusososo. Did you see the way Lovino kicked the ball over to me?! My face totally hurts from it, but did you see it?! Oww! Did you?!" Alejandro briskly recounted.

"Okay, I think I see your point."

"So now you see what drove me to act like such an asshole."

"It's not an act Ale."

Alejandro glared daggers at him.

"Kidding again, jeez Alejandro, you need to get a sense of humor, maybe some anger management too while you're at it?" The green-eyed, young man suggested.

"Enough about this, how do I fix this fool? He hasn't even touched his food at all." The defeated youth asked.

"Well the quesadillas you made are muito deliciosas but there's no tomato in sight, you know? Besides the Lovino kid, what does my little brother here like more than anything else?" Diogo inquired.

"How could I have forgotten?!" If anything can bring Antonio out of his comatose state is tomatoes! Man, Diogo you are brilliant!" Alejandro exclaimed while sprinting to get Antonio's precious tomatoes from the fridge.

"Well I don't want to toot my own horn…" Diogo boastfully said.

Once Alejandro got back to the table with the red, plump, fruits, he began trying to get a reaction from his cousin.

"Hey Toño, look what I have here, a nice, big, juicy tomato." The black-haired boy said as he waved the fruit in front of Antonio's face. "Don't you want one?"

The younger boy received no response.

"This is getting ridiculous. Here, give me." Diogo spoke and he took the tomato from his cousin. "Well since my maninho here has taken a sudden dislike towards tomatoes, I guess we won't be needing them any longer. It really is a shame to throw them out."

"¿Qué?!" Antonio, finally coming out of his reverie, loudly exclaimed. "¿Por que vostedes would do such an awful thing?" He quickly ran to where his older brother was and retrieved his precious tomatoes.

"They don't call me brilliant just for nothing." The oldest of the three grinned proudly.

"Oh and you mamones, I heard **_everything_** you said." Antonio furiously stormed out of the dining area with his tomatoes.

"Well at least he got out of his little episode." Diogo blatantly stated as he shrugged.

Just as Alejandro was about to retort, his face was met with one of Antonio's tomatoes.

"Just so you know that was one of the worst impersonations ever! I soooo do not talk like that!" Antonio stated as he once again left the room.

"Ahahahaha! He got you good!" Diogo tauntingly bellowed out as Alejandro angrily left to the bathroom to clean himself.

The Portuguese was too quick to laugh, but he quickly ceased his laughter when he felt Antonio's flying tomatoes from hell smack his face.

"And you **_are_** a total dick Diogo!" The angry Spaniard shouted as he finally retreated to his room.

"Jeez, can't anyone take a joke in this house?" The amused Portuguese spoke as he went to look for a rag to clean his now messy face. "Oh and if you want to make an impressionable exit, here's a little tip, do it once and avoid coming back. And moron, you do realize you just wasted two of your beloved tomatoes?" Diogo mockingly shouted to Antonio.

"A la mierda!" Antonio's vociferous shout was heard from upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is. Hopefully it was funny, I least I hope so. **

**Translations:**

**bufão-buffoon**

**irmão-brother**

**graças a Deus-thank God**

**es muy guapo-is very handsome**

**muito deliciosas- very delicious**

**maninho-little brother**

**¿Qué?!- What?!**

**Por que vostedes - Why would you guys**

**mamones- assholes/ suckers**

**A la mierda- shit/ fucking hell**


	4. Misery leads to The Smiths

Antonio always smiled and was full of cheer for a reason, that reason: being down in the dumps sucked, and it took to much effort if you asked him. It takes more muscles to frown than to smile. Antonio tried to avoid sulking as much as possible, but how could he not at the moment? His crush totally had taken an immediate dislike towards him and now his little cousin and big brother where mocking him. Well that wasn't anything out of the ordinary. His family and friends alike, liked to pick on him, why shouldn't they, he did the same to them, but it always was in good sport.

Now though, he felt Alejandro had actually meant was he said; if it was from anybody else, he would have easily laughed and shrug it off, but this was his much-beloved cousin. The person he considered his little brother, thought he was a big, walking joke. Maybe he was right though, maybe that's what Lovino saw him as well.

'What a horrible day.' He thought. First, he is turned down again by the Italian, Gilbert dared to criticize the great Enrique Iglesias, then Alejandro tells him he sucks as a person, he wasted two of his beloved tomatoes, and to top it all off, he was hungry. In his "dazed" state, he had forgotten to eat. 'Oh man, I can't go back down there.' He started to deliberate but his stomach argued back. "Callate estomago, por favor."[Please, be quiet stomach.] Finally accepting defeat, he got up from his bed and started to walk towards the door, but his face was smacked by it.

"¡Oh hijo the puta!" [Son of a bitch!] Antonio yelled in pain.

"¡Oh Dios mío! "¡Perdón, perdón, lo siento! [Oh my God! Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry!] ¡Antonio no lo hice a propósito! !Perdóname. ¿Estás bien?"[I didn't do it on purpose; sorry, are you all right?] Alejandro panicky cried out as he set the plate of quesadillas next to Antonio's tomatoes on the nightstand and went to aid his cousin.

"Alejandro chill out! Calmate vos, estoy bien [Calm down, I'm okay]. I'm just bleeding a bit." He said as he tilted his head back to stop the blood from falling down. "Just get me a rag or something."

The startled boy didn't need to be asked twice as he ran to the bathroom next door and got a box of tissues.

"Here Antonio, again I'm sorry" The younger boy remorsefully said and handed the box to the older boy.

"It's fine." The green-eyed boy sincerely said as he put the tissue to his nose.

"Aw man, I came here to apologize for acting like such a bastard, and look what I end up doing!" Alejandro ashamedly stated.

"It was an accident Ale, don't worry! See, it has almost stopped bleeding!" The elder boy tried to console the younger boy.

"Uggh Toño, how can you be such a nice guy after the way I behaved?" An exasperated boy uttered while seating on Antonio's bed.

"Well, it was an accident hermanito [little brother] there's no need to get mad over nothing." Antonio smiled while putting the blood-soiled tissues in the trash. "See, its stop bleeding." Antonio reassured Alejandro while taking a seat next to him.

"No not about tha– well actually that too, but all the nasty things I said to you. I'm really sorry Toñito. I didn't mean any of it, I truly don't." Alejandro humbly said while he turned to hug his cousin.

Antonio gladly accepted the warmhearted apology. "It's alright hermanito, I forgive you." Antonio said hugging back. "And I'm sorry I hit you with my tomato."

"I probably deserved that and more." Replied Alejandro, still guilt ridden. "You know, being smacked with a door is worse than with a flying tomato. You really have nothing to apologize for." Alejandro laughed as he pulled away from the hug.

"Well let's put it all behind now." The now again cheerful boy said. "Is that tasty food you have brought for me?" Antonio pointed to the plate on the nightstand.

"¡Oh si, casi se me olvida!" [Oh yes, I almost forgot!] Alejandro recalled and handed him the plate. "I thought you might be hungry. You didn't touch your plate at all, so I re-heated it up for you."

"It's like you read my thoughts. I was coming back down to get something to eat, when the door hit me." Antonio said as he bit into the warm quesadillas.

"Again, sorry mi hermano." Alejandro said as Morrissey's vocals in the background caught his attention. "You're listening to The Smiths?" The caramel-boy eyed boy asked. "Oh man Toño, you really had it rough today, if **_you_** are listening to them. Now I feel like an ever bigger douchebag; I'm one of the reasons that drove you to such drastic measures." He joked.

"Fusososo, I hope you don't mind, I borrowed your record."

"No go ahead borrow them, but never borrow any sad, angst ridden, music. It doesn't suit you." The younger warmly smiled.

Antonio brightly returned the smile. "So you're saying I can never pull the whole, dark, brooding, aloof type?" The boy joked while he finished his quesadilla and moved to the next one.

"No you can't, and you know why? You were made to gush out happiness, Antonio. That's just who you are." Alejandro affirmed. "Don't let me and some Italian güey [dude/asshole] bring you down.

"…"

Alejandro looked at the stunned, awe-struck boy with a half-bitten quesadilla in hand. "Aw man, Antonio, not again! Don't blank out on me again. What did I do now? I was being nice this time, Dios mio! I didn't mean to break him again." He exasperatedly, threw his arms in the air. "You may be kind and nice but you're still an idiot Antonio!"

"Oh mi hermanito, that's like the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me!" Antonio, coming out of his trance, snugly hugged Alejandro with the half-eaten quesadilla still in hand.

Alejandro reluctantly hugged him back. "Yeah, yeah just don't get used to it, you doofus." As he pulled back he began, "You know, you could do so much better than that Lovino kid. There are plenty of other people in school, who would sell their soul to go out with you."

"Yeah but they're not Lovino." The older boy said as he finished his quesadilla.

"You know you're always talking about how cute and handsome the guy is, but you've never actually told me why you like him. Is he that much of a super stud?" He playfully punched Antonio's arm. "Are there rumors about him that he's a good make out buddy and you want to prove if it's true? What gives Antonio?" The curious olive-tanned boy asked.

"I don't feel particularly comfortable talking with my little cousin about kissing and making out, I don't want your innocent ears to be corrupted."

"Toño, come one, I'm not a baby. When Alfred and I were together we did way more than–" Alejandro trailed off.

"Did more than what?" Antonio said with a menacing aura emitting from him.

Antonio may have been a friendly, happy person but once he got into "older-protective-brother" mode, he was an intimidating force to anyone within a 100-mile radius.

"Jajajaja jajajaja, uhhh umm uhh," Frighten and trembling the boy nervously stuttered, "E-E-Enough about m-me, w-why do you like Lovino?" Alejandro hoped to stray away from his slip-up, thankfully Antonio conceded.

"I don't know how to describe it… sometimes I think there's no words to describe how I feel about him. It's like when I see him, the world stops, and it's only him and me. I have this need to see him every day or else my heart aches… and longs for the sight of him. I close my eyes… I see him…I picture him and I get this tight feeling in my chest that I can't describe. Just seeing him makes me feel like I can do anything, like I'm invincible." Antonio voiced with such emotion.

Alejandro had never heard his cousin express his feeling for the angry Italian or in fact with anyone with such strong, sweet tender passion. He was taken back by his cousin's lovely assertion of endearment towards Lovino. It was now his turn to become awe-struck by such declaration.

"He almost never smiles, but when he does, it's such a wonderful thing. I love his smile. I love his hair. As creepy as it sounds, I love seeing his knees when he's in the uniforme de fútbol. [soccer uniform] I love how he licks his lips before he talks. I love how sometimes his loose-shaped curl on the right side of his hair looks like a heart. I love it when he sleeps–" Antonio continued before he was interrupted by a now receptive raven-haired boy.

"Hey wait a minute, you totally just rip-off the last part from the '(500) Days of Summer 'movie."

"Did I? Well if I did, as Francis always says, 'Je ne regrette rien!' [I regret nothing!]"

"Antonio, you're such loser Jajajaj– wait, you watched him sleep?! You stalked him outside of school as well?!

"What?! No! I'm not Gilbert! No, no, no he always falls asleep at his lunch table and I can't help but to look!" The curly, brown-haired, boy, now red as his beloved tomatoes revealed.

"Ay Toño, you're helpless," Alejandro dully said, already regretting what he was about to say. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but uh, umm, I have Lovino in a couple of my classes, maybe I can put in a good word con el Italiano." The younger boy braced himself, for what would be an ecstatic Spaniard.

"¡Oh Dios mío! Harías eso por mí?" [Oh my God! You would do that for me?] The elated boy screamed with joy as he embraced the slighty shorter boy. "You'd really do that?!"

"Sí, pero yo no estoy prometiendo nada, esta bien?" [Yes, but I'm not promising anything, you got it?] The younger boy stated. "Now, let go off me you cabrón!" He said struggling to be unconfined from Antonio's hold.

"Don't ruin the moment, Ale." Antonio said while clinging onto him.

All of a sudden, a bright flash shinned on the two younger house inhabitants making them pull apart from the embrace.

"Well I'm glad to see things are de volta à normalidade meus pequeninos." [Back to normality, my little ones.] The oldest of the house spoke, with a camera in hand, leaning against the doorframe of Antonio's room. "As you guys can see, I could not let this precious photo-op (blackmail) moment, go to waste. Ah, making precious memories; oh, this is so going on Facebook." Diogo devilish smirked.

"You really **_are_** a total dick Diogo!" Both the younger boys exclaimed.

* * *

It was dinnertime at Alfred and Matthew's home. Matthew was having fresh made pancakes while Alfred was having his usual dinner meal, which consisted of: a supersized beef hamburger, supersized French fries, an apple pie, - really how more 'classic American' could he get? - a large strawberry milkshake, and to round it all off a diet coke (he was trying to watch his figure, mind you). Halfway into biting his hamburger, he felt **_it_**.

"Alfred, I said please pass the maple." The softly spoken boy uttered. "Alfred? Alfred?" Still not receiving a response from his egocentric brother, the amethyst-eyed boy's concern grew.

"Alfred, what's wrong?"

"Mattie, dude, is it just me or do you feel this strange freaky vibe?" The blue-eyed boy said as he ran and clung on to his brother as if his dear life depended on it.

If the Spanish boy did ever find out what his cousin and the blue-eyed boy **_really_** did, holding onto his brother would be completely useless.

* * *

**A/N: So it's been a long time since I wrote something for this fic, so I hope it was ok. I decided to write the translations next to the actual words and phrases, so it would be easier to read and also I'm going to cut back on the different languages because I feel like it's a bit unnecessary for the story. **

**Also I just had to put that (500) Days of Summer reference there, since it's one of my favorite movies and add The Smiths in there, I mean seriously, whenever you are in a slump and want to add some company to the misery just put any and I mean _ANY_ Smith's song lol.**


	5. I Hope You Step on a Lego

**Okay, so I have a confession to make: I totally forgot this story existed. I only vaguely remembered today because, I finally decided to check my email and I noticed I got reviews. So in conclusion: I'm a forgetful loser. I had the next chapter typed and everything since about a month ago. If you're following the story, I'm so sorry! I'll try not to forget about this here, crappy fic again! **

**Oh before I forget, thank you for the unexpected reviews! I usually just write without thinking people will actually take the time to review. I usually am just happy knowing that people read this by looking at the views, so again thanks! It feels nice getting positive feedback on reviews. **

**Again constructive criticism is welcomed here! When I started writing this story, I was way behind amateur level. I think I've progressed a bit, so now I can actually say I'm an amateur 'writer'.**

**Before I forget, thanks to the guest who left lovely comments. You definitely made my day! And thanks on the feedback for my Mexico OC. I've always picture him as being a moody, but well intention guy (cough*tsundere*cough), who always sees an opportunity to make a profit. I can't stand when people make Mexico into a Mary-Sue girl, type character. I'm fine with Mexico being a girl but come on! Not every country needs to fall in love with her! **

**I digress****.**

**Sorry in advanced for the awkward transition in perspective in this chapter (you'll see when you get there). Honestly I suck as a writer, and I didn't know how to execute the change of perspective.**

**So I'll just stop wasting valuable time, and let you read this.**

* * *

Coming to the lunch table and seeing his friend having another of his notorious, 'melodramatic' episodes (this time getting stuck in what would appear a morose state, and Sebastian _trying, _keyword: trying, to snap him out of it), was not what the Chilean boy had in mind for today. He just wanted to have a nice, normal — well then again; having the school's lunch food was anything but **— **lunch, however like always, everything was against this simple request.

'Man, why do I hang out with these guys? I'm a masochist that's why.' He sullenly thought to himself.

Lunch time or actually anytime was always unconventional whenever his boyfriend, Sebastian, or his two harebrained friends, Alejandro and Renato were around; however, Alejandro was the one that brought the most chaos to the group. Half of the time though, he was at the receiving end. It seemed that his friend was a natural magnet for attracting crazy. For example, his friend's cousin, Antonio, was the poster boy of said crazy.

The Chilean thought the guy was nice and friendly, but it got annoying quickly in his opinion, especially since Antonio constantly visited their lunch table to talk to his cousin. He didn't mind company but his company was a bit exasperating an even more he had the audacity of bringing his galling friends along. Oh man, did he want to slap them silly when they came over, especially that Francis guy. That boy was a real character. His boyfriend on the other hand, welcomed them enthusiastically. How could Sebastian endure all of this? Well his boyfriend was a real mystery.

Then, there was the American boy. If Antonio was the poster boy of aforementioned crazy, Alfred was the walking, talking quintessence of aforementioned crazy. His Mexican friend always had issues with the American; he was the source of most of the Mexican's woes.

So it was safe to assume, Alfred was the cause of today's little episode.

"Now what's wrong with this *weón [dude/guy]? What did Alfred do now?" Benjamin dryly asked as he sat next to his boyfriend.

"**Che, like it's my job to know?" Sebastian indolently replied while he was met with his boyfriend's stern expression.

"Alright, so we were leaving chemistry class, when Alejandro told me he needed to talk to the Lovino guy—" He began to narrate.

"Why did he need to talk to him in the first place?" Benjamin abruptly interrupted. "They're not even friends. I don't think they even acknowledge each other's presence."

"Well I don't know why he needed to talk to that ***boludo [jackass/idiot], but anyways he told me to go ahead. But come on, this a rare occurrence, those two never interact as you said, so I stayed behind and listened—"

"Eavesdropped."

"Are you going to let me finish the story or not?" Sebastian irritably replied.

"Right sorry, go on."

"Alright now where was I? Oh yeah, so I discreetly listened…"

* * *

Lovino couldn't wait to get out of this mind-numbing class. Seriously, why did he have to take it for anyways? Is not as if he was going to be a chemist and really, he couldn't take the monotone drone of his humdrum teacher talking about covalent bonds.

'Cazzo [fuck]! We're already in covalent bonds? Last time I check we were still on the Periodic table! Merda [shit]! He frantically thought. 'Man, I forgot to take notes! I'll just copy the notes of this guy.' He thought as he looked at the boy who he shared his two-seat table.

"Did you take today's notes?" Lovino ask the blonde next to him.

"Well guy, I like totally did not, but I'm like not worried because my friend Toris from second period will totally give me a copy of his notes and besides, I have a wicked photographic memory; but, I did do a doodle of a pony!" The boy gleefully exclaimed.

"Cazzo!" Lovino said as his face met the table.

"Like what's the problem guy? Did you not pay attention?" Feliks asked. "I may have been drawing a totally cute pony, but I was like still paying attention. Weren't you?"

"Uh yeah sure, I know everything." Lovino responded.

"Really, then like what's a covalent bond?

"…You know fuck you, man! I don't need to tell you."

"Hey like chill! Jeez guy, like you totally need a chill pill." Feliks said as the bell rang. "Like see you later Mr. Grouchy Butt!" Feliks waved as he exited the room.

Lovino had to give the quirky boy credit though; he was one of the few people in school who could put up with his behavior. He was a brave soul for even sitting next to him when they had to pick seats in the beginning of the year and he had one of highest grades in school. How the boy managed it though, was a mystery to him, maybe he wasn't lying about having photographic memory. He guessed the more eccentric you were; the better you did at this school.

Speaking of quirky boys, he could finally meet his little brother at their lunch table. The boy could get on his last nerve but the boy could cook a mean pasta. He thanked his lucky stars Feliciano always brought enough food for the both of them, because the school's food was just plain nauseating.

Just as he was packing his things, he heard someone addressed him.

"Hey, uh umm, can I talk to you for a second?" The voice reluctantly asked.

Lovino stood still and turned around. Why was this guy talking to him? He tried to talk to people as little as possible, so why did this boy want to talk to him about?

"Umm...so I was wondering if—"

'So that's what the bastard wants. He wants to get into my pants. Well no, I already have enough with that tomato-bastard creeping around me. I am not about to have another moron helplessly following me around. Besides who is he? He looks familiar…' Lovino thought.

"Before you go any further, the answer is no. I'm not interested."

"What? No! No! That's not what I—"

"Save it bastard, I heard it all before."

"Cabron, I wasn't going to ask you out. Don't flatter yourself. You're not even that good-looking." Alejandro angrily replied. "Besides you're not my type."

Okay so Lovino didn't want to date the guy and was relieved when the other denied asking him out, but he was also a little angry.

'What was wrong with him? How could he say I'm not that good-looking! He should be begging to go out with me! Seriously, _who_ is this guy?' Lovino angrily contemplated.

"Alright then, what the fuck do you want?"

"And I thought I had anger issues. I seriously don't see how Antonio can like you." The raven-haired boy disdainfully replied.

'Wait did this guy just mention the tomato-bastard? How does _he_ know about the bastardo? Hold on! This ragazzo [guy] looks a bit like the tomato-bastard.' He pondered.

He had the Spaniard's skin tone, if not a little bit darker and he had a similar hairstyle as Antonio, except his was jet-black and a little shaggier. He had a few facial features similar to him, but that was a similar as they got. The boy had caramel-brown eyes instead of emerald green ones. And, instead of sporting a goofy grin on his face, he donned a poker face.

'He's the tomato-bastard's cousin; this bastard has to put up with Antonio's stupid antics. The poor bastardo! What was his name again? Fernando? Roberto? Alex? Alexander? Fuck what was it?' He deeply thought. 'Merda, what the hell was it? I know it has to do something with a Lady Gaga song! Mhmm… Lady Gaga…the American bastard…soccer field…oh I know who he is!'

"You're Alejandro, right?"

"Great deduction, Sherlock."

"You're in this class?"

"And in your History, Algebra II, and Art class, not to mention the soccer team. You'd think you'd realize that after almost two and a half months. You really are not the sharpest guy, huh?" Alejandro dryly said.

"I don't pay attention to things or people that don't concern me." Lovino retaliated.

"Look, I only wanted to talk to you about—"

"So how's the hamburger bastard doing? Lovino sardonically quipped.

"Would you quit interrupting me? It's fucking annoying!" Alejandro furiously bellowed. "And what's it to you? My love life doesn't concern you."

"It does when the hamburger bastard interrupts soccer practice to serenade his amato Alejandro with no other than Lady Gaga's, yes you guessed it, 'Alejandro'." Lovino japed.

He knew he had ended this prolonged conversation when he said that to the other boy.

"Go to hell." Alejandro indifferently said he began retreating from the room.

"Come and talk to me anytime!" Lovino sarcastically yelled at him. "Now if only the tomato bastard would do the same as his cousin and leave me alone."

Lovino was always rude and foulmouthed but maybe this time he went a bit too far.

'Could this be remorse I'm feeling?' He thought. 'Nah, it's probably just hunger.' He assured himself as he headed towards the cafeteria.

* * *

'Again, stuff like this only happens to this idiot.' Benjamin reasoned. 'I swear this guy should have a show based on his life. It's never dull. I would watch the hell out of it. Maybe I could even be in the show and be the cool, aloof friend. I feel like I would the Chandler in this show, always having something witty and clever to say. Would that make Sebastian my Monica? And does that make Alejandro, Ross? Ha, that means Alfred would be Rachel! Sometimes, I'm just too damn funny!' Benjamin pondered and sported a small grin.

Benjamin's smile began to frighten Sebastian so he put an immediate stop to it. "Benjamin, I like you and all, but don't smile, it looks creepy on you. Stick with you expressionless face. It's way sexier." Sebastian said in a suggestive voice and gave him an equally as suggestive look.

"Shut up weón!" This isn't the place! And how are we going to get this idiot out of his little episode today? Renato is the only one out of us who can deal with him when he gets like this, but he's out of town! Lucky bastard!" Benjamin said as he lightly hit him on his arm.

"I don't know and I don't care, but on the whole 'this isn't the place', you're right. I'll save the sexy talk for the bedroom." Sebastian huskily responded.

"W-What? I didn't mean that, you ass!" Benjamin angrily bellowed out and smacked his boyfriend on the back of his head.

"I love you too honey." Sebastian sarcastically said as he rubbed and try to soothe the pain his boyfriend had inflicted on the back oh his head. "God, sorry Benjamin, I was just playing around. You didn't need to almost give me a concussion for it! And anyways, you're creepy smile showed me you weren't paying attention to the story!"

"I was listening to every word! I'm not you! _I _have manners unlike the likes of you and your pea-sized brain, who always doses of mid-sentence!" Benjamin retaliated.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying? Seems my ill-mannered self couldn't understand what you were trying to say due to my pea-sized brain!" Sebastian sardonically answered.

"You're such a pain in the ass!"

"That's not what you were thinking last night!"

Alejandro finally having enough of his friend's ridiculous, sexual-tension-filled fights, decided to finally come out of his Alfred-free happy place and stop them. 'They think I'm dramatic, but look at them. They're right up my alley or even worse I'd say.' Alejandro mused.

"Wow guys, your love story is one that will be passed from generation to generation. Almost as epic as Jack and Rose." Alejandro mockingly spoke.

"Shut up!" Both arguing boys turned to Alejandro. "Stay out of this!"

"We're trying to think how to get you out of your emo corner!" Sebastian exclaimed not noticing along with Benjamin, that their Mexican friend had finally come to his senses.

"Well, I can see you're doing a wonderful job at it. I'll leave you two to think it over. I'm going to head over to my locker and slam my head on it repeatedly until I figure out what I did in my past life to get stuck with moron friends such as yourselves. Adios!" Alejandro satirically said as he got up from the table and headed towards his locker.

'Dios mio, Renato should have taken me with him to Brazil to visit his family instead of leaving me with two morons, two eccentric cousins, one idiotic ex, and now an angry Italian. Renato I hope you step on a Lego.'

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so I've finally introduced the last two OC's and mention an extra OC, Brazil (he won't appeared though, just be mentioned). I absolutely loved writing Argentina and Chile, especially their little dialogue and banter. I picture them as the 'latin version of Denmark and Norway', mixed in with a little of England and France. XD**

**I'd also like to explain why I had Argentina, Chile and Brazil be Mexico's friends in this story. In 1914, the ABC Powers (Argentina, Brazil, and Chile) gather in Niagara Falls to act as mediators and prevent a war between the United States and Mexico because of increasing tensions between the two. I figured since there's still tension (sexual tension *insertFrance-like-laugherhere*) between Alejandro and Alfred in the story, we need some friends (mediators) who can help Alejandro control himself.**

**Lovino finally made his appearance, woot! Needless to say, I love writing in his perspective and writing him and Alejandro's little tsundere showdown. In the end of course Lovino was going to win, he's the King of tsundere (well actually, that's a toss up between him and Arthur XD). Also Poland made a small appearance in this chapter. I wasn't even going to write him in, but the opportunity presented itself, and I was like, "Eh, why not?" And apparently he's not only a Valley-talking badass, but also gained photographic memory in this story? My brain is weird.**

**I snuck in another movie quote, this time from 21 Jump Street. Personally I'm not a fan of the movie remake, but I just had to put that science scene line. **

***- So weon, can literally be conjugated into many things. It can be used as 'dude', but also used to describe a thing/object. Also it can be used as fuck. (:**

****- With the word, 'Che' I first thought it was kind of the Argentina version/way of how Canadians are stereotypically portrayed to say ****'Eh?' (although, again, that's a stereotype) kind of like a 'verbal tic' , an interjection, but it could be interpreted as 'Hey' or 'man' or 'dude' (a term to call a friend).**

*****- Boludo translated into literal meaning is 'big-balled', it can be used as that but can be used to call someone an idiot, or insult them, but it can also be used in a friendly way?**

**The Spanish language and is derivatives, are really fascinating. **


End file.
